superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premiere · A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna Barbera Productions * Producer: Joe Sichta * Associate Producer: Vera M. Hourani * Casting and Voice Direction: Jamie Thomason * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones * Edited by: Rob Desales * Written by: Joe Sichta * Unit Directors: Alan Caldwell, Sandra Frame, Sebastian Montes * Directed by: Christopher Berkeley Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** and Grey Delisle as Daphne ** with Kelly Hu and Miyumi and Miss Mirimoto ** Kevin Michael Richardson and Sojo and The Black Samurai ** Sab Shimono as Mr. Takagawa ** George Takei as Old Man Samurai ** Gedde Watanabe as Kenji ** Keoni Young as Matsuhiro ** and Brian Cox as Green Dragon * Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Assistant Production Manager: Michelle Pniewski * Animation Timing Director: James Tim Walker * Animation Timers: Robert Alvarez, Richard Collado, Jeff Hall, Gordon Kent, Ken Kessel, R. Michel Lyman, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Kevin Latieri, David Jay Baker, Cristopher Berkeley, David Bullock, Alan Caldwell, Mariio D'Anna, Tim Divar, Jerry Eisenberg, Sandra Frame, Kelly James, Kalvin Lee, Brandon McKinney, Sebastian Montes, Tom Morgan, Charles Visser, James Yang * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, James Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Lance Falk, Art Lee * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Marina Levikova Gary Mouri * Background Paint: Tristin Cole, Eric Semones, Rozalina Tchouchev * Animatic: Andrew Haug * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin * Color Stylist: Melania Pava * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Supervising Director: Heechul Kang, Youngwon Jeong * Animation Directors: Sunggu Cho, Kyungwon Rim, Daegu Heh * Layout Artists: Taeyoung Kim, Mi Nsoo Kim, Youngchae Kim, Inchul Jeong * Key Animation: Kwon Jung, Namgil Cho, Jinyol Jang, Eunhee Yang, Jinhyun Choi, Chanyoung Park, Cheolho Kim, Sungwoo Yang * Model Checkers: Changsook Oh, Jinmi Park * Assistant Animation Chief: Yunhee Uhm, Yongae Moon * Assistant Animation: Suin Park, Hyunjoo Tak, Jinha Kim, Junghee Yun, Haejung Kim, Yunhee Kim * Final Checker: Hosoon Shin * Background Director: Yeonhee Kim * Background Artists; Eunhee No, Eunjung Choi * Color Stylist: Mihyun Ji, Kiyun Kim * Color Painters: Yunhee Kim, Younghee Park, Haejung Jeon, Sunil Yu, Sunhee Kim, Sonsun Jang, Soeun Jung, Woonhyun Doo * Composition: Sangbong Oh, Hoyeon Joo, Yuri Choi, Kyunmin Lee, Daehee Rim, Seungheon Lee, * 3D CGI: Dowhan No, Seokjin Jang * Production Staff: Sunghwan Lee, Seokjin Jang, Jinhwa Heo (June-E) * Production Executive Managers: Hyoungmin Doh, Chaewoo Lee, Miok Kwon * Post Production Administrators: Leonard Droirian, Michael Miscio * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * ADR Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Engineers: Bill Devine, Christina Tucker * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley-Down, Mike Garcia, Mark A. Keatts * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios * ADR Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanna Cannella * Foley Artist: Jeff Kettle * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, Bill Devine * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Orchestrations by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Benjamin Brown Songs * "Do You Do the Samurai?", "Domo Arigato Sayonara" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Joe Sichta and Thomas Chase Jones ** Performed by: Molly Pasutti ** Produced by: Thoams Chase Jones * "Surf the Molt", "Cave Voices" ** Music by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Orchrestrations by: Thomas Chase Jones * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Michael Lewis, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Withiam * Production Administration: MIchael Lagadameo Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Geno DuBois, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Linda M. Steiner * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * Dolby Digital® * © 2008 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Premiere Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max